


Possessive

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder held the stake over Jess’s heart and sneered…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by ymmat09 in this post. She supplied the first sentence.   
> A/N2: While this is set in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Mulder held the stake over Jess’s heart and sneered, “This is how you kill vampires!”

Jess tried to blink away the blood in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. As a result of the fall she had a broken leg, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and some broken ribs. She could do nothing but lie there in pain. It was just like Mulder to make his move against her only after she was incapacitated.

“Finally I can put you down like the filthy–”

“Mulder! Stop!!”

“You don’t understand, Scully! She’s an animal! She’s–”

“She’s who I love.”

“And _that’s_ why she has to die!” He raised the stake over his head and prepared to bring it down with all his strength.

“NO!” Dana screamed as she aimed her weapon and pulled the trigger… again and again, until she emptied the clip.

~~~

“Dana… Dana!”

“No, no, no, no!”

Jess shook her lover, trying to rouse her from the nightmare that held Dana in its grip.

Dana’s eyes flew open, but it took a couple of moments for her to gain her bearing. She looked into the sparkling grey eyes of the woman she loved so much and instantly felt safe. She threw her arms around Jess and held her tight.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

“I know. I always feel safe with you.”

They pulled back far enough to kiss.

“Care to tell me about your dream?”

“Mulder… he was going to kill…”

“I’ll never let him near you.”

“He was going to kill you… so I shot him… repeatedly.”

Jess smiled softly. “My bodyguard.”

“Damn right. You’re all mine. No one gets to touch you but me.”

Jess’s eyes flashed. “I think I like you all possessive.”

Dana shifted to straddle Jess’s hips. “I’ll show you possessive,” she murmured before claiming her lover’s lips in a passionate kiss.

FIN


End file.
